


Unchained Melody

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, I'm Going to Hell, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Sometimes the ghosts of one's past aren't all that unwelcome at all. Sometimes Jaina Proudmoore misses the cool touches and the echo of the Banshee Queen's voice against her skin.





	Unchained Melody

“It’s okay.” 

Jaina could feel her heart hammering so heavily in her chest she barely heard her wife’s murmur against the back of her ear. Her gaze was pinned to the burning red eyes of the Banshee across the room as familiar walls flickered back and forth for a moment. In one instant - the well-kept, richly redone plaster of their current cabin - in the next - the faded, weathered wood of the haven that had kept them safe and hidden so many years ago. 

“Jaina…” Sylvanas spoke again as she stroked slowly along her sides and then gripped her hips before kissing at the nape of her neck. “It’s okay.” 

She blinked hard and tilted her head as she warm felt lips brush beneath the lobe of her ear. Her lips were parted and her breathing was heavy - as much out of shock as anything else. 

“Are...are you…” 

“I’m sure.” Her whisper was so soft. So gentle. So full of acceptance and love. Sylvanas knew why things like this happened - after so many years with the mage. She knew sometimes teleportation spells went wrong. And especially for someone as powerful as Jaina - they could produce quite interesting results. And this was quite interesting, indeed. And never had she been surer that Jaina hadn’t just tolerated her for all those years. Never had she been surer that Jaina had truly wanted her. Even the darkest, most dangerous version of her. The most utterly broken version of her. 

The first step the Banshee Queen took towards them was tenuous - her eyes flashing from Jaina to the living version of herself. “I was...not expecting other company.” 

The sound of that voice was like a punch to her gut. And it made the burning in her eyes even less bearable. 

“Would you prefer I left the two of you alone?” Sylvanas asked carefully as the Banshee moved even closer - so close Jaina could feel the darkness of her roiling from her skin in a way that made a shudder run through her body. 

“No.” The response was firm and immediate. “Whatever has happened - has happened for a reason. And she would likely be more comfortable were you to stay.” 

The Dark Lady’s eyes eventually dropped from the blue ones she’d been looking at to Jaina’s. “Have you missed me, then, Jaina?” She asked quietly - though she kept any other questions from her mind and from her lips. She didn’t want to know. She didn’t need to know. 

Jaina pressed back into her wife faintly and she responded by pressing a series of kisses to the shoulder that was bared by the cut of the shirt she wore. “I’m right here.” She breathed against the heat of Jaina’s lightly freckled, pale skin. 

Jaina simply nodded faintly as she brought a hand up to wipe at her eyes before any tears could slip from her cheeks. “Yes. Yes….yes. I-”

“Shh…” The cold, echoing voice was nearly a coo as she finally got close enough for Jaina to touch her. But the mage was so overwhelmed she could do little but look at her. “You look well.” She continued - lifting a hand to touch the back of her fingers against her cheek before she slid her hand down the side of her neck and gripped the shoulder her wife wasn’t currently paying attention to. 

Both of them guided her towards the bed as the room solidified further around them. They were in the old cabin, now. And the Banshee Queen was disrobing - revealing scars Jaina had very nearly forgotten existed. And then - as the laces of her breeches were freed one by one - the dark shape of a leather harness beneath. 

“You certainly were expecting company, though, hm?” Sylvanas’s voice was a soft, amused murmur as she lifted her wife’s shirt from behind slowly. 

Jaina was breathless. The combination of both the burning heat of her wife’s hands on her breasts as her shirt fell to the floor and the light, almost tentative grazes of cool flesh over her body were utterly overwhelming. She just couldn’t bring herself to care. And what small parts of her actually did were pushed further into the recesses of her mind as cool, smooth lips found her own. And - again - the gentle reassurance of her wife’s voice in her ear. She couldn’t even make out the words, anymore. But they were a comfort as she found herself on the bed pulled back against the soft, warm haven of her chest - her breasts pinned against the blades of her shoulders and her heartbeat pressed to the center of her back. 

The retired General stroked along her shoulders and her upper arms as the mage got comfortable against her and she watched the younger woman’s fingertips trace lines of muscle that hadn’t been so hard on her in a great many years. She watched with a smile. A smile that pressed into the crook of Jaina’s neck. 

The Banshee allowed the touches for a while - simply caressing the delicate line of Jaina’s hand down along her wrist until she touched along the cuts of her hips and lower to the leather that bit slightly into her skin in its snugness. 

She pulled her hips away with a faint smirk and Jaina was unbothered by the cool tone of the chuckle her responding whimper elicited. 

Largely because she very quickly found her inner thighs assaulted by sharp teeth and a wet tongue - leaving delicate marks behind as they trailed ever higher. 

She began to squirm before the Banshee ever found her mark and her wife wrapped a strong arm around her. “Shh, my darling. Be still for her. Be still.” 

Sylvanas’s voice held a slight rasp of arousal that only served to deepen the fire within her and even her wife’s strength was nearly inadequate to hold her still when she found herself parted and explored by motions that were familiar in action and alien in temperature. 

And then her wife’s strength was joined by the unnaturally powerful, steely grip of the Banshee against her hips. 

Her moans were so loud and so unhinged Sylvanas couldn’t help but be affected by them. Her kisses against her wife’s shoulders shifted into bites - and further, into bruising, hungry suckling against her skin as she once again writhed in her arms. Her ears flicked slightly in response to a particularly high-pitched, broken keen that met them as Jaina went tense and shook in her arms. 

“Mm, you liked that, didn’t you?” She asked against Jaina’s ear as she gasped and struggled for every breath she took - her heavy-lidded eyes focused on the Banshee between her legs as the smoldering coals of her gaze found the blue of her own. She smirked. Her lips were still glistening as she lifted herself slowly. 

“Yes.” Jaina gasped as the vice-like grip on her hips shifted to her ass and lifted her onto well-muscled thighs. Her wife adjusted herself to better support her and the way she panted quietly against Jaina’s shoulder was evidence enough that she was more than alright with watching her wife being taken. She’d always been vain, after all. And gods, did she deserve to be. 

“Are you okay?” Sylvanas asked quietly as the Banshee Queen leaned forward over her to grip the headboard of the bed - stroking the tip of the toy she wore up through the wetness glistening between her legs but not entering her. She was waiting for that answer just as much as the living version of herself was. 

“I...I...please…yes…” 

The sudden grip on her thighs was the only thing that kept her from pulling away as the Banshee guided herself into the mage - slowly, but firmly to the hilt. Until her hips were pinning the younger woman down against her wife. 

Jaina’s hands both shot up at once - one gripping at a fistful of hair that felt strange in her hands. Almost brittle. And the other found purchase against the back of her wife’s neck so firmly there were sure to be bruises there - one for each desperate, trembling fingertip.   
“You’re okay. You’re okay, Jaina.” Sylvanas cooed against her ear - though her attention was focused on the same place her counterpart’s was. The sight of the mage taking her. Stretching around her as her hips bucked and trembled until her body finally accommodated the girth buried within her. “Look at you. Look how beautiful you are. Anar’alah...” 

“You should listen to her.” The Banshee’s voice distracted her for a moment and her dazed expression turned to her in response as her hips flexed - only serving to push that much more deeply into her. “It is quite the sight, Jaina.” 

She obeyed. What else could she do? 

She watched as strong hips began moving against her own - as the base of the length pinioning her against her wife was revealed - slick and glistening in the moonlight that filtered into the room. And then it was gone again and a low, shuddering groan left her. 

By the time the risen elf found a pace she seemed to enjoy Jaina had all but collapsed back against Sylvanas - dragging all the air she could into burning lungs as her head rolled towards the sound of a quiet moan that she knew to be her wife’s. And her lips were claimed in a slow, gentle kiss that continued until a whimper broke between them in response to a particularly sharp snap of hips against her own. 

And that motion continued. Rocking her into her wife - shifting the bed and causing it to groan in protest beneath them. 

“Oh, Jaina...take it, my darling. I know you can.” Sylvanas husked as Jaina’s trembling hands reached for the tense muscles of the Banshee Queen’s arms - kneading them and eventually reaching to grip her shoulders. “That’s it. Just like that.” 

“Touch me.” Jaina pleaded against her lips after she spoke. “Please, touch me.” 

“Of course.” 

She couldn’t have managed to speak again if she’d wanted to as Sylvanas found her clit with deft fingers - circling it in quick, steady motions as the wet sounds of the Banshee filling her firmly mingled with all their ragged breathing in her ears. And when she came - it didn’t stop. 

It just got slower. More languid. The tireless thrusting of hips between her thighs became exquisite, deep rolls and rocks against her body and the coolness of the face that came to rest against her chest was a welcome reprieve to the heat that burned in her skin. 

She was almost startled when teeth scraped against her jaw followed by that hollow, echoing voice she hadn’t even known she’d missed so much. “Come for me. One more, Jaina.” 

The mage whimpered in response, tugging faintly at the hair she still held in her hand. Every muscle in her body twitched and jumped in protest and overstimulation as her wife continued her steady attention between her legs just above the length still sliding firmly in and out of her. 

“She wants you to come.” Sylvanas breathed against the corner of her jaw - her own eyes shut tightly as her sensitive ears picked up every blessed sound the mage made. “Do you like how she fucks you, Jaina? Hm? Do you like how she feels inside you?” 

Those words - those words were her undoing. She didn’t even have any voice left with which to cry out. She just stopped breathing altogether for a time. She didn’t know which way was up - didn’t know where she began and either of them ended. In that moment she belonged to both of them. She was more theirs than she was herself. And she reveled in the feeling of belonging to them. 

She didn’t expect the care the Banshee took when she pulled out of her - the slow, gentle motion of her hips that still left her aching, sore, and empty. 

Her wife somehow pulled her even closer as the quiet sound of a harness being unbuckled registered somewhere in the back of her mind. And then cool, soothing touches began tracing along her inner thighs - along the bruised places between her legs. Taking away the sting almost as easily as it had been put there. 

“Jaina.” 

“Mm?”

“Jaina, wake up.” 

She gasped sharply as she shot up in bed - her eyes wide and her hair damp with sweat against her scalp. 

She looked over at her wife in their dark bedroom and she could see the flush on her cheeks and how it trailed up along her ears that were pressed back faintly. 

“What...what was-” 

“Put a dampener on the room.” Sylvanas whispered into the darkness that was illuminated by the blue glow of her eyes. 

“Sylvanas, you don’t unders-”

“I don’t care. I’ve been listening to you moan in your sleep for half an hour. Put a dampener on the room.”   
And it was true. Those quiet, breathy noises had drawn her from her sleep almost as much as the scent of her wife’s arousal had. 

“It...it wasn’t you…” Guilt laced her voice - her cheeks were so red Sylvanas was certain they must have been almost uncomfortable. 

“Wasn’t it?” She asked softly as she moved over her wife - using her weight and her strength to pin her against the bed as she looked into her eyes and stroked through her hair. Their hips were already moving against each other at Sylvanas’s urging. “I heard my name a time or two.” 

“It...it was both of you...it was you before..before I made things right, and..and you how you are now, and I don’t know why I-” 

The low, quiet growl she heard in the back of her wife’s throat silenced her aside from her hitched breathing and the sound of their bedclothing shifting with their movements. 

“Jaina…” Sylvanas murmured as she found her wrists and pinned them above her head - stroking along the insides of them with her thumbs and nudging her chin up with the bridge of her nose so she could breathe in against her throat. “That’s still me. That was me for twenty years. There is no shame in it. Now, do as I said. Please. And let me take care of you.”

She released Jaina’s casting hand and as she felt the slight shift in the room her lips brushed Jaina’s ear as she shifted over her. “Now...tell me what you need. Anything. I’ll give you anything.”

It had been a long time since Sylvanas had been like this with her. So demanding and insatiable and almost animalistic in the way she handled her - the way she moved against her. She reached for the hem of her shirt and began to draw it up her back with her nails in her skin and Sylvanas arched up into the touch - urging her with her body language to leave marks where she might not usually as she hissed through her teeth. 

“You. I need you. Just you. Now, Sylvanas...please.” 

“I’m already yours.” The High Elf gasped against her cheek as Jaina’s nails dragged along her flesh leaving welts in their wake. 

“I know. And I’m yours. But right now I want you to show me that. In whatever way you choose. Every way you choose.” 

As luck would have it - she chose quite a few ways. And she reminded Jaina of quite a few things before they finally collapsed into sated exhaustion - a tangle of limbs that were all but useless aside from finding one another’s skin now and again.


End file.
